wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dalliah the Doomsayer
|location = Arcatraz, Tempest Keep |instance=Arcatraz}} Dalliah the Doomsayer is a female shivarra demon, and the third boss of The Arcatraz in Tempest Keep. This can also be done as the second boss before Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates. Attacks and abilities *Whirlwind: She does it quite often, just get out of melee range. Ticks rapidly for ~3k damage. *Heal: Directly after the whirlwind she will cast a heal on herself. Long cast time and interruptible ** Rogues' Mind Numbing Poison as well as Wound Poison works here. *Gift of the Doomsayer: Caster will be healed when the cursed player is healed In Heroic Mode she gains: *Shadow Wave: A 2.5k Shadowbolt which also gives a 50% increased vulnerability to shadow damage as debuff. This will always target the furthest player from her. First of all the room needs to be cleared of all invisible demons (some succubi can normally be found), Warlocks Detect Invisibility helps at this point. The fight is rather straightforward tank-and-spank, except for her special abilities. As of 5/27/07, the debuff is not reflectable, but it is interruptible. She is also immune to taunt (this may have been a 2.1 change), so it's very important that everyone watch their threat, especially during whirlwinds. Whirlwind and Heal After about 30 seconds into your attack, she'll do a whirlwind attack. At that time, all melee attackers and the Main Tank need to clear her Whirlwind quickly to avoid getting hit for about 1800. After her whirlwind attack, she'll break into a 2-second heal. At this time, Rogues should kick, mages counterspell, warriors can Intercept and Shield Bash or Pummel, druids can Feral Charge, and shamans can Wind Shear. She is immune however, to any effect that will silence her, stun her, incapacitate her, or otherwise any normal effect that most bosses are immune to. To increase the chances of interrupting her Heal, Curse of Tongues can be used to increase the cast time of her heal, allowing for easier interruption. However, it has a high chance of being resisted and may not be worth trying to be honest. Gift of the Doomsayer Periodically she will cast a debuff on the party member highest on her aggro list. The debuff icon looks similar to the Shadow Protection buff, but with a red box. The debuff description reads: "Chance to heal enemy target when healed". "When healed" means any method of gaining HP, such as direct heals, heals over time, potions or Earth Shield. Make sure when you begin the fight that, if you have a shadow priest, vampiric embrace is not active for this reason. The priest shield does not trigger the debuff, since there's no HP gain. Affected party members should right click on, and remove all still active HoTs. It is possible to keep the target alive with the priest shield. Another method would be that the tank targets a group member prior to receiving a heal (as the debuff heal the tank's target. A theoretical sound method but not very useful practically, as this require very good coordination between the tank and the healer, and even if done correctly, the tank's threat generation suffers. Therefore, it is easier to simply out-dps this heal). Dalliah has no mana. No mana leech ability will work, though previously this was a viable strategy. Rogues' Wound Poison, hunters' Aimed Shot and Arms warriors' Mortal Strike will make a great impact on the amount that is healed. This as well as the aforementioned whirlwind and heals, can be Wind Sheared by Shamans to prevent them from being cast. Feral Druids can use Feral Charge while in (Dire) Bear form to interrupt this heal on normal and heroic difficulty. Quotes Aggro: *It is unwise to anger me. Successful Heal: *Ahh... That is much better. *Ahh... Just what I needed. Killing a player: *Completely ineffective. Just like someone else I know. *You chose the wrong opponent. Whirlwind: *I'll cut you to pieces! *Reap the Whirlwind! (This quote may be a reference to the Ghost in starcraft's similar quote, "You called down the thunder, now reap the whirlwind!") Death: *Now I'm really... angry... If you attack Soccothrates first: Aggro Soccothrates: *Don't worry about me; kill that worthless dullard instead! Soccothrates at 25%: *More than you can handle, scryer? Soccothrates's dies: *Congratulations. I've wanted to do that for years. Dalliah and Soccothrates are arguing when the party of players enter the room: *''Soccothrates:'' Did you call on me? *''Dalliah:'' Why would I call on you? *''Soccothrates:'' To do your heavy lifting now, most likely. *''Dalliah:'' When I need someone to prance around like an overstuffed peacock, I'll call on you. *''Soccothrates:'' Then I commit myself to ignoring you. *''Dalliah:'' What do YOU know about commitment, sheet-sah? *''Soccothrates:'' You are the one who should be — Wait, we have company. Loot Trivia It is possible that she and her counterpart are references to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers villains, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, as they bicker continually and are voiced in a similar manner. External links Category:Bosses Category:Arcatraz mobs Category:Shivarra Category:Unique voices